


Do you mind if I check you out?

by BLehnsherr, Mstrikout



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Being Cocky, Erik You Slut, Erik is a Big Dorkface, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLehnsherr/pseuds/BLehnsherr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstrikout/pseuds/Mstrikout
Summary: Charles is drunk at Raven's birthday party, when he spots the hottest piece of ass he has ever seen. He can't resist approaching the other man and using his dorkiest pick up lines in order to win him over.





	Do you mind if I check you out?

Charles downed another shot of tequila and felt the golden liquid burning down his throat. He grimaced slightly and shook his head to make the alcohol act faster, loving the buzz that was settling on his mind.

He smiled widely then and looked around the living room of Raven’s apartment, taking in every single guest on her party. It was her 26 years old birthday and she had invited her friends from all over, and her slightly older brother. Charles loved partying, but he hadn’t done it in a while and he intended to make up for it with a lot of booze and perhaps even finding someone interesting.

Looking at each one of the guests, though, he couldn’t see anyone that attracted him enough so he poured himself another shot, sure that soon, at least one of those guests would look pleasing. He swayed a little when he pulled away from the counter, but he still had control of himself and walked to another room where there were more people.

“Charles!! Dance with me”, Raven suddenly approached him, seeming just as drunk as he was or perhaps even more. She pulled at his hands and started jumping up and down, completely out of rhythm. Charles laughed at her and jumped as well, letting the music take over him as he had fun. He was back in his element and he adored it, the liquid burning through his veins and energy coming off of each pore.

“See anyone you like?”, Raven asked cheekily and Charles shook his head, a slightly disappointed expression on his face. “Not really, no”, he said but she only shrugged “Not everyone is here yet, don’t give up hope”, she told him and was soon pulled by another man to dance with.

Charles smiled fondly at his crazy sister and made his way back to where he had been before, hoping on getting himself a beer this time. He wasn’t trying to find anyone on the crowd again because he knew it was useless when he had just done so, but somehow, his eyes lifted and caught a sight he had definitely missed before.

Well, _that…_ that was a fine ass he could tap any day, he thought, and let his eyes fly up through narrow waist and broad shoulders. The man had auburn hair and was staring at the pictures wall, alone. Charles smiled, and approached him with measured steps, planning on merely standing next to him to seemingly inspect the pictures, but using that opportunity to see if the front looked just as delicious as the back.

And it did. Sweet lord, have mercy on him, it did. The man had sharp cheekbones, a straight nose and thin lips that looked like sin. His jaw was chiseled and his scruff was almost ginger depending on how the light was caught in it. Charles found himself almost losing his breath and he wasn’t sure that man was that beautiful or if it was just the alcohol altering reality for him, and on the next day, he would find he had slept with… _Hank._

Only the thought of it almost caused him to gag, but Charles regained control over himself quickly and put on his best heart-winning smile, trying to think of a good pick up line, but when he spoke, what left his lips was definitely not his best game.

“Did you sit on a pile of sugar?”, he asked and smirked, loving how startled the man seemed that someone had spoken to him. Had he been there before? It seemed like he had just arrived because Charles would have definitely noticed him earlier, but he already had a beer in hand and Charles hoped, he was tipsy enough not to punch him.

“Uh…”, the man let out and twisted his torso in order to look down at his own ass. Charles took his look as well and felt his mouth watering at the view. “No? Why?”, he asked worriedly and Charles chuckled, thinking it was quite endearing. “Well.. Cause you have a pretty sweet ass”, he said and blushed immediately, feeling foolish and so very stupid, but actually enjoying himself.

The handsome stranger just stared at him for a long moment before his thin lips curled into a somewhat smile, giving Charles the satisfaction that the pick up line must have worked at least to break the ice. Piercing grey eyes were darting all over Charles’ face, checking him out and deepening his blush.

“Cheap but flattering. Thanks, I guess”, the man answered and _holy shit_ , that man had a smooth voice. Charles was crushing hard and he boldly took the man’s beer and nipped on it before handing it back, knowing that many men went crazy about his red lips.

“Charles Xavier”, he thought the time appropriate to introduce himself, reaching out with his hand once again to offer it to Mr. Tall and Handsome.

The hand that took his in a firm grip had long and slim fingers, curling warmly around Charles’ own. “Erik, Erik Lehnsherr.”

Erik was a nice name, it sounded sharp and definitely like something he could moan during sex, Charles thought and licked his lips before offering _Erik_ a smile. They let go of each other’s hands and Charles leaned against the wall where no photos had been hung up, slipping himself closer into Erik’s personal space.

“So, how do you know Raven? Haven't seen you around before”, he asked and moved his hand over Erik's biceps, not being disappointed when he felt firm muscles underneath the black turtleneck Erik was wearing.

He wanted to touch Erik in other places, everywhere basically, wanted to get rid of the nasty fabric (even if the turtleneck fit Erik surprisingly well) and have his way with the handsome stranger right there on the floor (or in a room to spare his sister from lifelong scars). Erik Lehnsherr did not ring a bell to him, as he thought about it again and he had definitely not seen this face around before, he swore he would have remembered.

“We’ve been out for a few drinks after meeting in a bar”, Erik shrugged and Charles immediately widened his eyes, the cold fear clenching around him that Erik was dating his sister and he had been shamelessly flirting with him.

He stepped back a little and asked “oh, so you’re.. together?”

The horror must have been written all over his face and it apparently was highly amusing for Erik, because he started laughing, his head thrown back and a beautiful row of teeth revealed. Charles stared at the Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, until Erik seemed to catch himself and look back at Charles. “No, we're just friends. Sorry, it's just what everybody thinks of us and it's kinda funny.”

Charles was confused. “Does she know you are not interested in her?”, he asked, his brotherly instincts coming through. If that man was playing his sister Charles would punch him right into his beautiful face.

“I’m pretty sure of it. She knows I have no interest in women”, oh, _oh,_ “and from your inquisition and shock i take it that you are the brother she keeps talking about?”.

Charles blushed at the question and nodded in a somewhat coy way, thinking he was quite at disadvantage because the other man knew who he was, having heard Raven’s incessant chatter, while he had no clue about the mysterious Erik Lehnsherr.

Once again, he put on his confident smile and tried steering Erik back to the flirty mood that had been hovering around them. Now that he knew the other man was not dating his sister and was definitely gay, he wanted to go all in and just disappear into a dark corner with him, risking being caught with a cock shoved down his throat. And what a nice cock it seemed like it would be, the outlines of it promising something big and mouth watering.

“Tell me more about yourself, Erik. What do you work with? Perhaps.. interior decoration?”, he asked and smiled to show he was teasing. Erik chuckled and shook his head before answering “I’m pretty sure I’ll regret this, but… no. Why?”, and Charles smirked saying “Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful”.

Erik laughed at that, once more making Charles’ eyes dart over his of teeth and Adam’s apple as he did so. “Again, flattering. But so cheesy”, the other one said and Charles felt inclined to shower Erik with more of his small jokes.

“Well, I’m no photographer but I can definitely picture you and I together”, he said, making Erik chuckle once more. “You should stop embarrassing yourself”, the other man told him, which caused Charles to step closer “But am I? Embarrassing myself?”, he asked, implying that he knew he was doing a good job in luring Erik in, and that no matter how cheesy his lines were, the other man was surely digging them.

“I don’t know, are you?”, Erik asked and suddenly turned his head to the other side, cutting Charles off from any possible answer. “I think I hear somebody calling me”, he said, not sounding so entranced out of nowhere “See you around, Charles”, and then he was stepping away, taking all the warmth and laughter and arousal with him.

Charles frowned and almost decided on following the other man, but he caught himself just in time, leaning against the wall once again. This was a game. It always was. It was too much hope to think he would merely start hitting on Erik and they would run to the bedroom to fuck like horny teenagers. No, this was the chase. But was Erik really interested? Perhaps his jokes had been too much or too little and he wasn’t quite sure. Such attractive men like him, didn’t go easily, without a fight.

 

Grabbing his wanted beer first sounded like the best course of action then, before he could convince his drunk self it was a good idea to run after Erik and _beg_ for another chance, even if he knew the rules of the game.

In the kitchen a few women and men were taking shots and laughing loudly, their voices ringing in Charles’ ears louder than in the living room, because the music was quieter here. He stepped to the table in the middle and grabbed himself a beer, opening it at the edge of the table. It calmed his nerves of the exciting flirt with Erik immediately after he took a sip and he found himself looking around the room again.

“Xavier, can't believe it's you. What’s it been, ten years?”, he suddenly heard a voice and turned to see a tall woman with short brown hair approaching him, a wide smile on her colored lips.

“Moira MacTaggert, wow. You look amazing, darling”, Charles immediately flirted, but that was just their way to go. They both had hooked up once over ten years ago and realised they were better off as friends, until Moira needed to change division and therefore move across the country.

Moira leaned in and they both hugged warmly, Charles’ empty hand roaming over her back. He smiled into the hug and opened his eyes just to meet with Erik who was staring back at him with a strange expression until he was caught looking and quickly looked back to the couple he had been talking to.

When Moira and him parted, his old friend was smiling at him like they hadn't been apart for ten years. “You have to tell me what you’ve been up to those past ten years, will you?”, she asked and Charles chuckled but agreed, whilst his eyes kept darting towards the handsome stranger at the kitchen entrance.

It became hard at some point, to focus on the conversation with Moira, when he and Erik were holding an even more interesting one with only their eyes. He tried, of course, not being too obvious about it to not embarrass his friend but he knew that his gaze darting away from her every other second was rather suspicious.

He did manage to fill her in on the most important information from the last ten years before Erik walked away from the couple he had been talking to and entered the living room, going out of his sight. Charles frowned slightly, thinking Erik’s gaze was very promising, but his running away all the time was rather confusing.

“Charles? You seem distracted, are you alright? Did you drink too much?”, Moira asked then and Charles shook his head wanting to soothe her down. “No, dear. You know I can hold my ground, I just…”, he trailed off with a loose hand gesture but Moira’s piercing eyes and tenacity, made him spill.

“I just have my eyes on someone unsettling but very promising”, he explained and she wiggled her eyebrows. “What’s her name?”, Moira asked and Charles chuckled, his sexuality not being a secret to anyone “It’s a he this time. His name is Erik Lehnsherr”, he told her and watched as her eyes widened slightly and she let out a low whistle.

“Lehnsherr? I would have never imagined. I worked with him for a bit and thought he was quite scary”, she said “Are you sure he plays for your team?”.

Moira’s question threw him off a lot and he stared at her for a moment longer than he had intended. He had flirted with Erik and Erik had liked it, had even told him that we wasn’t interested in women. But Moira had worked with him, knew him better than Charles did and if Erik was some sort of homophobic asshole or decided to play a prank on Charles just for fun, it could be entirely possible.

“Why would you think so?”, he asked back with furrowed brows and his best confused face he could pull off in his drunk state.

Moira just shrugged and answered “he never showed interest in men, that’s why”.

But did that mean Erik had shown interest in women or Moira had just never encountered him with a partner? Charles was too drunk to think more about that and decided to go with the easy solution and simply confront Erik.

He bid Moira goodbye for the time being and made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room again, scanning the room to search for Erik. It didn’t take him long to spot Erik near the windows and he walked over there in the straightest line he could draw in his drunk state. When he stood right in front of Erik he was almost flashed by his beauty again and forgot all about his plans, but it only took Erik one flirtatious smile to remind Charles of it.

“Is your flirting serious or…?”, he asked and it was so straightforward that he seemed to startle Erik with it. The man looked down at him in confusion and for a moment it looked like he didn’t know what he should say, but then the smile returned on his face.

“Does it look like I’m being silly?”, Erik inquired and then his hand was brushing over Charles’ chest, traveling it like a map and his fingers inadvertently brushing over Charles’ nipple. Charles almost let out a moan when his nipple stiffened and then Erik’s hand was brushing over it again and he finally understood that the other man was teasing him on purpose, that he knew exactly what he was doing to Charles.

“Tell me another one of those lines when you see me again, will you?”, Erik smirked cheekily at him and then suddenly his touch was lost and Erik turned away to walk into the bathroom. Charles let out a shaky breath right then, feelings his legs wobble.  

It took him a moment to regain control and he decided to sit on the couch for a bit. He did not want to carry conversation with any of the other people on the party, his sister was too drunk to care and Moira… well, there was a reason they had never worked and he didn’t want to talk to her on this state. She was no fun!

So he sat down and felt the world spin around him as he waited for Erik to leave the bathroom. Somehow, he must have blinked for too long and missed it because the door was open and Charles had not seen his flirt coming out of it. He looked around the room but there was no sign of Erik, until- aha! There he was!

Charles sprung on his feet, almost losing balance as he did so, and followed the beautiful man to the corridor that lead to the bedrooms, where no one else was at and the music sounded at least a little lower.

“I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?”, he asked and Erik spun around to look at him, a smile gracing his manly features. “That was terrible”, Erik laughed and Charles pouted theatrically causing the other man to step closer and say “But adorable”, to which Charles smiled brightly at.

“Shouldn’t your name be Earl Grey? You look like a hot-tea!”, he tried again, thinking at least one of those had to be good enough for Erik but he merely huffed and said “Very british of you”. Charles chuckled and gave another step towards the tall man, standing so very close but not touching him.

“Is your daddy a Baker? Because you've got some nice buns!”, he said and this time he did touch. He put his hand on Erik’s hipbone, the warmth of their skins going through fabric, and slipped it behind, sliding down towards the man’s perfect ass. He was just about to cup and squeeze it when Erik stepped away and cocked his head to the side.

“You’re very bold, Xavier”, he said with amusement and Charles felt a little frustrated about the whole hot and cold tactic. Did that really work for Erik? To make the other person a fool? To make him want him so bad that when they finally got together it would be explosive? Charles would show him exactly how he had felt when being played like this, would tease Erik and make him moan loud, holding off his orgasm and then letting him come with tears on his eyes, - god, yes, that tactic worked perfectly.

“Sorry, Erik. But you owe me a drink”, he said, deciding to cool off a bit, since the game they were playing was indeed hot. “Why?”, he asked and Charles smiled cheekily “Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine. C’mon. Let’s get us some beers”, he said and didn’t hesitate in going towards Erik and grabbing his hand, pulling him to the table.

When both men had a beer in their hands they walked a bit to the couch, where two seats had just gotten free, and sat down. Charles immediately scooted closer to Erik so that there was no gap left between them and smiled at him.

“I must say, Charles”, Erik finally engaged them in a conversation, grinning widely, “I never thought people would actually use pickup lines”.

Charles gave the other man a small shrug. He hadn’t thought they would work until someone had tried it on him and actually charmed him. The trick was not to take them too seriously and just let them break the ice. They were good to immediately make one’s interest clear, but also funny enough to keep the flirt interested.

“I came to realise they are a nice way to start a conversation”, he answered and took a sip from his drink whilst gazing at Erik.

His hand landed on Erik’s knee when he let it drop from messing up his hair a little and he let a little smirk play his mouth.

“Do they work on anybody?”, Erik continued the talk and had to lean closer to Charles so that they could talk in a normal volume to each other, because of the loud music surrounding them. Charles pondered for a moment if he should steal a kiss from Erik like that, but he wasn’t sure if Erik was one of those guys that got mad if one broke their game too early on. Truth was, Charles wanted to sleep with that man so desperately, so even if he usually was a patient man, he could barely make himself wait.

“Well, you have to tell me that, Erik”, he said with a honey-like voice and a cheeky smile, his face coming closer to Erik’s whilst his hand moved a bit over the man’s knee.

He watched as Erik was drawn in as well, unable to resist the very obvious pull between them. Up this close, Charles could smell the other man perfectly, the cologne he wore filling his nostrils and making Charles feel way more intoxicated than the alcohol did. It was perfection.

“God, Erik, that’s enough don’t you think?”, he asked, his voice taking an almost whiny tone since now he was barely able to resist glueing their lips together, climbing on that lap and rutting against Erik like a desperate teenager.

“Enough of what?”, Erik asked and Charles let his hand travel up and up “Enough of lines, of playing this game”, he whispered, eyes half lidded “I want you”, his lips brushing Erik’s on the process.

He didn’t know if it was what he said or the proximity but Erik let out a low growl and pounced him, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss that had all hairs from Charles’ body stand with how electric it felt.

“Hmmh”, he mumbled having no coherent thought left after he realised how soft Erik’s mouth was.

Erik was kissing him with such finesse that Charles wondered if the man was even drunk at all, but he didn’t linger longer on that thought when his mouth was invaded by a slick tongue. They curled together and tasted each other within the kiss, whilst Charles’ hands moved along Erik’s thigh and the other one lying on top of the couch.

Charles angled his head differently a total of three times, before they pulled away a bit farther and looked at each other for a moment. His lips felt swollen and puffy, his heart was racing and skin tingling with the arousal that was pulsating through him and Charles was pleased to see that Erik wasn’t unaffected by the kiss either. His hair was tousled from when Charles had ruffled through it, pupils blown and the skin around his mouth was red from stubble burn.

When Charles leaned in again, he was aiming for Erik’s jaw this time, letting his sensible lips touch the ginger stubble and moved along the sharp jawline and then downwards to Erik’s neck. Erik tilted his head to make room for Charles which Charles noted with a smirk, before he pressed his lips against Erik’s neck and kissed, sucked and bit the skin there. He could feel Erik’s hands on his hips now, slightly pushing up his shirt to feel the skin underneath, whilst his own hand on Erik’s knee traveled upwards. He felt boldly enough to brush over Erik’s crotch, the alcohol making him confident.

“I think you two need a room”, they were suddenly interrupted by a stranger’s voice and parted. Charles glared at him for a moment, but the dude was just raising his eyebrows and stared down at them, until Charles realised in what position they were in public. Maybe the dude was right and they really needed a room - Charles certainly didn’t have anything against that.

He looked up at Erik and let a smile curl on his lips before asking “What do you think, huh?”, and letting his hand travel up towards the attractive man’s chest, caressing him there. “I’m not quite sure”, Erik frowned.

Charles leaned forwards then and kissed the man’s neck, nipping at the skin and sucking on it, almost getting a moan out of him but he held it back just before it became too loud. “Room”, Erik growled, pushing Charles’ leg off of him and getting up, stretching a hand for Charles to take. He did just that, grinning shamelessly and not caring that people knew exactly what they would be up to right now. He only cared about Erik’s warm palm on his and his gorgeous body that would be soon pressed up against his in ecstasy.

“C’mere”, Charles tugged at the firm hand and started guiding Erik towards Raven’s room because he knew no one would be there and she had a big bed. He didn’t feel a bit bad about what he was going to do in said bed, but he also hoped she wouldn’t find out anytime soon.

“Is this your sister’s room?”, Erik inquired with an amused tone of voice but Charles ignored the question in order to push the taller man against the door with a loud thud, loving how he felt powerful at the moment, so very horny and _ready._

He kissed Erik again but this time, instead of the sensuous tangle of tongue it was a crazy, desperate and wet kiss where he draped himself all over the other man, pressing him tight between his body and the wood surface behind the broad back. “You’re so hot”, he said, licking down to Erik’s neck and sucking another bruise there, this time getting his partner to actually moan loudly.

“Fuck, Erik”, Charles breathed out when the other man connected their lower bodies and he felt the huge, hard cock pressing against him. “You’re hot too”, Erik grinned and turned them around, making Charles moan.

“Take me to bed”, Charles practically pleaded and climbed Erik like a tree, wrapping his legs around him and moaning inside his mouth wantonly. But Erik started playing the game once more and instead of doing as he was asked to, he merely shoved Charles’ back against the door again, making him yell in surprise but also pleasure.  

“You really wanna play like this again?”, Charles asked and lifted an eyebrow at Erik who was smirking back at him. Alright, two could play that game.

He dropped down and pushed himself from the door, grabbing Erik by the soft fabric of his turtleneck, pulling him towards the bed and pushing him onto it. Erik looked up at him, his eyes glowing with mischief and lust, as he reached out with one hand to touch Charles’ waist.

Before those long fingers could come any near him, though, Charles slapped Erik’s hand away and grinned down at him. “You can look, but not touch. This is how I felt like the whole night”, he explained and started unbuttoning his vest, before stripping it off and moving on to the shirt underneath.

“And didn’t that make you horny”, Erik laughed and leaned back on his elbows, whilst his feet were still resting on the ground and his legs were spreaded, as if he was presenting the bulge in his pants only for Charles. It took Charles some great deal of self control not to reach out and ravish that man, especially while the world around him was still spinning.

“Now Imma pay you back”, Charles slurred and opened the button and zipper of his pants to push them down to his ankles.

When he came to stand again, he saw the naughty smirk on Erik’s face and those grey eyes hungrily taking in everything that was Charles. “Not wearing underwear, huh? I like that”, Erik commented and made Charles’ cock twitch when he lowered his voice for the second part, making it sound like he had just inhaled a lungful of cigarette smoke.

Charles wanted to climb on top of Erik on the bed then, planning on straddling his lap and feeling that huge bulge inside the grey pants again, but Erik stopped him with one hand. “Socks, Charles, I’m not drunk enough to forget those”, the men said and Charles looked down at his feet with a small, frustrated grumble.

He bowed down to remove his socks and lost his balance when he stood on his left leg, stumbling forwards and landing with an ‘ _oof_ ’ sound on top of Erik.

He felt Erik’s chest rumbling with laughter and his hands landing on Charles’ hips to balance him. He was too drunk to chastise the man for touching and he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to complain when he had Erik’s hands on him.

“Ow”, he let out and pouted, but the only pain came from his bruised ego. He could feel his cheeks heating up but when he looked up at Erik, the other man’s face was warm and he moved one of his hands to push Charles’ hair back from his forehead.

“Are you sure you’re sober enough for this?”, he asked warmly and it made something weird to Charles’ inside. He was so glad he had not only managed to land the hottest man on that party, but one that was also decent. “Definitely”, he agreed because even if he was more than drunk, he would not lose this opportunity and he knew it would be amazing, - except if he ended up falling asleep on top of Erik during it.

When he leaned down again, he pressed their lips in a calmer way and just _felt_ Erik. He adjusted his body on top of him and finally grinded down to feel the man’s incredible bulge, to tease him and drive him crazy.

“Good God, Erik, is that a gun in your pocket?”, he asked knowing that was probably the cheesiest one so far, but it only caused the man underneath him to laugh again. “I don’t know. Maybe you should check”, Erik said cheekily and wiggled himself under Charles, the erection poking him through the fabric.

Charles did think it was unfair he was completely naked while Erik was still dressed so he reached for the man’s pants and opened his zippers, pulling the fabric down as much as he could, along with the underwear and freeing what was an impressive cock. If he wasn’t so eager to fuck that sweet ass, he would be begging for Erik to top him right then.

But he knew another way he could enjoy that dick and he smiled saucily before bending lower and whispering on Erik’s ear “I bet you taste really good”, which caused the other man to whimper and tighten his grip on Charles’ hips, who chuckled almost darkly and made his way down Erik’s body, positioning himself in between those open legs.

The moan that left Erik’s lips when Charles wrapped his lips around the delicious head of the large cock was more than satisfying, actually arousing Charles even more. He was encouraged to go on, lick his tongue around the lead, tasting the bitter-salty precum there and sucking almost gently on it.

“God, Charles, your lips”, Erik groaned above him and then he felt a heavy hand on top of his head, skimming through his hair as if Erik was combing it, before he found a grip and pushed Charles down slightly. Charles felt mighty, powerful with Erik’s emotions so in control of his hands, as he sucked down the length of the cock and swallowed it with as much finesse as he could offer now.

There was a bit of spit running down his chin, but what he was lacking of skill due to the alcohol in his system, he was most certainly making up with the eagerness of swallowing Erik down, giving him a good time and controlling him like that. The moans that came out of Erik’s mouth, long and deep, were confirming Charles that the man wasn’t bothered at all, so he continued licking, swallowing and sucking.

“Fuck! Can you..”, Erik trailed off, but the pull on Charles’ hair told him to move up, almost all the way to the head, before Erik guided him down again and Charles caught up with his task, bobbing his head up and down, occasionally circling his tongue over the head and swallowing when it hit his throat. He felt his throat burning with the effort, his lips swelling more around Erik’s cock and his head almost getting dizzy with the movement, but he kept going, fuelt with the sounds from his partner and his own eagerness to give Erik one of the best blowjobs in his entire life.

He was letting out loud sounds around the other man’s cock, loving the pleasure it was to have Erik inside his mouth and watch him lose it, moaning so wantonly, the long, elegant line of his throat exposed like that.

“Charles, Charles…” Erik started chanting in a pleasant tone but then his hand tightened on Charles’ hair and he urged him to stop. “Wait..”, he let out as a breathy moan and Charles pulled away with a loud pop, licking his lips to chase the amazing taste.

“What’s wrong?”, Charles slurred, but the strength of the blowjob and the reality of what they were doing were helping him get a better grip on himself, see things more straight. “God, nothing’s wrong but.. I’m close and I was rather hoping we’d go all the way” Erik said and the smile he gave Charles was outright predatory, making something coil on his stomach.

“Christ, yes!”, Charles answered and went up on his feet before crashing their mouths together and pushing Erik’s back into the mattress where they started making out again, the other one wearing only his shirt and Charles completely naked on top him.

“Erik..”, he let out when they broke apart and started trailing kisses down the beautiful throat, nipping at it and reaching all the way the shirt would allow him to. “Can I fuck you?”, he asked and heard a whimper from Erik.

“Yes”, he answered, tightening his grip on Charles’ waist  in an almost possessive way and making him grin. “Take this off”, he commanded and climbed out of Erik’s lap which caused him to make a small, protesting sound. “Don’t worry darling. I’m only going to get the condom. I plan to make you feel so good”, he said.

He quickly walked over to where he had lost his pants and looked through the pockets, trying to find- aha! He grabbed the condom and lube from his pants (as a gay man, one always needed to be prepared with both things) and walked back to the bed, holding both things up triumphantly.

“You have a lovely behind”, Erik said cheekily, smirking with one half of his mouth whilst he was looking at Charles with his upper body leaning on his elbows again. Charles laughed as he climbed back into the bed, straddling Erik’s lap.  
“Is it too cocky when I say, I know?”, he asked and made Erik laugh too. Erik shifted his weight to lay down again and used his free arms now to cup Charles’ butt, squeezing it and brushing his palms over it.

Charles leaned down into another messy kiss with Erik, unable to resist him for too long and let his tongue tangle with Erik’s. The built up friction between their bodies was perfect for Charles to thrust forward a bit, rubbing his cock against their bellies and moaning into the kiss. Erik parted then and said “go on, wanna have you inside of me”, before licking Charles’ lips with that filthy tongue of his.

The words caused him to whimper and Charles pulled away with almost eagerness to make his way down Erik’s body yet again. He opened the bottle of lube and nudged the man’s legs apart, watching it entranced as Erik’s, tight, little hole was revealed.

Only to think of how amazing it would feel around his cock, almost caused him to rut against Erik’s thigh and just come right then. He prayed he wouldn’t embarrass himself by coming too quick when he entered the other man, and poured some lube into his fingers, guiding them down and slipping into the crack.

Charles teased Erik by playing with his finger up and down, brushing the hole in the process but never pressing in, never giving more. Only when Erik was practically sobbing, that Charles stopped over it and started circling the entrance, feeling if it was slick enough for him to push in. Somehow, he felt he needed more lube because he only wanted Erik to get pleasure, no amount of pain out of this. So he would be more than careful.

When he had more lubricant on his finger, he didn’t hesitate on pushing it in and watching as Erik’s back arched and he moaned, opening his legs a little wider like he was offering himself. Charles kissed the man’s thighs all over as he worked his digit all the way in and out, past the knuckles. The sounds the other man was making were positively filthy and Charles wanted to bury himself deep in him, so pressed another finger inside, wanting to accelerate the process but still trying to be careful.

He scissored Erik, opening him wider and wider and he located his prostate causing the other man to scream. It was beautiful to watch how he was coming apart, but Charles avoided the bundle after that to avoid Erik _actually_ coming.

“That’s enough, Charles. Ple-ease”, Erik sobbed, tugging at Charles’ shoulder to get him to go up there and kiss him again. Charles was more than happy to comply.

Charles pressed his hips down while they were kissing, tangling their tongues together in a wet mess. He rubbed his cock against Erik’s entrance, causing the other man to moan time and again, until they weren’t even kissing anymore but just breathing and moaning into each other’s mouths. “Fuck me”, Erik pleaded and wasn’t it great to finally have the man pleading, after all the long chase, Charles had Erik right where he wanted him.

He moved then to open the condom, a task that was harder than he had previously imagined with all the lube on his fingers, but Erik simply grabbed it from him and opened it with his teeth. After short inspection to make sure that he hadn’t torn it by opening it that way, Charles sat up and Erik pushed the condom onto his dick, stroking it twice.

Then Charles used his slick hands to smear the rest of it onto his dick, before positioning himself back on top of Erik. “That alright or do you want-?”  
“It’s good, go Charles”, Erik almost growled impatiently and Charles smirked, before he grabbed his shaft and guided it towards Erik’s entrance. He felt Erik’s legs opening even further and looked back at the man underneath him to watch his reaction as he finally pushed inside, past the resistance of Erik’s muscles until his cock head was inside of Erik.

The moan that was tearing through the hot air around them was giving Charles shivers and he took a moment to position himself with his hands next to Erik’s head, before he pushed forward, almost all the way inside.  
He leaned down and whispered against Erik’s lips “feels good?”, as he waited for Erik to adjust around the intrusion and give him a sign to move.

“Fuuuckk… yes, yes it does”, Erik said eagerly and after a moment of just being pressed up against his body, he rolled his hips in the most sexy way ever, causing Charles to let out a keen cry of pleasure. “So tight, Erik”, he breathed out still over the man’s lips and bit down on the lower one, pulling the flesh between his mouth and sucking on it.

They started moving in sync, Charles pounding inside of Erik like there was no tomorrow, feeling the drag of their skins together, how sweaty Erik was, basking on the keen little sounds he was making. It was messy, sloppy, hot as fuck and he was sure he was flying high above the clouds.

“So good, so.. huhmhh..”, he tried praising the man underneath him but his words were failing him, falling out of his mouth disconnected and without making much sense, while Erik moaned and grunted beneath him, his legs wrapped around Charles’ waist as he met him halfway on each thrust.

It wasn’t hard to know when he hit the right spot because Erik’s cries became high pitched and Charles made it his personal quest to nail the man’s prostate with each thrust, each time he pistoned his hips, he shoved himself hard and deep against Erik, pressing the bundle of nerves that sent bolts of electricity through that delightful body.

“Erik, Erik.. Erik”, he breathed out, the pleasure building up on his lower body and making his balls feel tight and taut. He wanted release but he didn’t want this to ever be over. He wanted to fuck Erik until the rest of his life because it felt blissful and he wanted that man for as long as he could get.

But he couldn’t hold back the high wave of his orgasm and when he felt it was about to overcome him, he grabbed Erik’s cock and started pumping it on the rhythm of his thrusts to bring him off as well.

He felt Erik’s toes curling against his skin and the kiss he initiated then was unresponsive, as if Erik couldn't bring up the concentration to do so. Then he felt the cock in his hand twitching and knew Erik was coming, seconds later he felt the hot ejaculate on his skin and heard Erik roaring his name.

The hole clenched deliciously and it was all Charles needed to topple over the edge as well, moaning loudly as he buried himself deep inside of Erik and came in hot streaks into the condom. Their breaths sounded wrecked and sweat was dripping from their foreheads, as they lingered in the afterglow.

If Charles Xavier was one thing, then he was a cuddler and definitely not ashamed to be one. He pulled out of Erik gently, unrolled the condom and put a knot in it, before throwing it away and lying down next to Erik.

“That was… hot”, Erik said and Charles was close to saying ‘don't ruin it now’ but he agreed wholeheartedly with the other man.

“Yeah. You're a good lay, Lehnsherr”, Charles chuckled and lifted himself up again just to lick off the spurts of cum on Erik’s belly and then taking the probably still sensitive top of Erik’s cock in his mouth to lick it clean as well.

“Shit!”, Erik hissed, but let Charles do his work before answering “you too, Xavier”.

Charles smirked, even if the effect of it was lost with his tongue sticking out that way, licking cum out of Erik’s cock. He didn’t feel as drunk anymore, but he was tired and drowsiness was taking over him, so he crawled back up and lied on his side, hand reaching out to Erik’s chest where he rested it.

“Don’t fall asleep”, Erik told him and Charles opened his eyes with difficulty before smiling and asking “Why? Round two?”, to which Erik just chuckled and Charles watched the bob of his Adam’s apple. “I don’t think you have enough energy for that”, he said shaking his head and Charles scooted closer, throwing one leg over Erik’s.

“I could let you fuck me.. I’ll hardly have to move much”, he suggested, thinking how good Erik’s huge cock would feel inside of him. “We need to get moving, Xavier. This is your sister’s bed and she will probably want it back at some point”, he said and it made a lot of sense, but Charles didn’t want to move.

Getting up meant leaving, leaving meant being apart from Erik, watching him across the room and knowing what happened but not actually talking anymore. It meant never seeing that man again and good God, he had just swallowed his cum, he did not want to disappear and part as strangers.

“Fine. You’re right”, he said and propped himself on one of his elbows, looking at Erik. He was so very vulnerable at that moment, naked and sated, but he still asked “Can I have your number?”, and bit on his bottom lip coyly, knowing how embarrassing it would be if Erik said no, but thinking it would be rather worth the try if he said yes.

“I’m actually married, cannot afford my wife to find out”, Erik said bluntly and Charles’ eyes widened comically, the shock pounding against his head and making him feel even more dizzy, tearing him from the afterglow. Erik was married?! Erik had just cheated with him on his _wife_? Erik- wait a minute.

The smirk on Erik’s lips was smug and Charles gasped for air as he asked “was that your attempt of a joke?”

When Erik started laughing, Charles needed a moment to join him but he did and they laughed for a while, Charles feeling more than relieved.

“Your humor is horrible”, Charles breathed through his mouth and blinked his tears away from all the laughing.

Erik grinned and nodded, “I know.”

They got dressed then and it almost got Charles in a sad mood, seeing that Erik still hadn't answered his question and he wasn’t going to be that desperate and ask again. He put on his last shoe and gave Erik a small smile, some sort of half goodbye wave and walked towards the door.

“Do you still want my number after you’ve seen my sense of humor?”, he suddenly heard and his heart almost made a flip and he turned around to give Erik a smile and a nod.

“After all, you slept with me after you’ve heard my pick-up lines”, he answered and walked towards Erik.

 

**THE END**


End file.
